


Пенни за твои мысли

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Последние недели в старшей школе; что-то заканчивается, а что-то, наоборот, только начинается. Как узнать, что ждет впереди?





	Пенни за твои мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu!!-фест, сентябрь 2017: линейка Сугавары Коуши.

Очередной порыв ветра из-за угла мазнул по открытой шее, и Дайчи сильнее закутался в воротник куртки, наблюдая, как рядом так же ежатся от холода друзья. Прогноз погоды обещал скорое потепление, но пока до тепла явно было далеко — Дайчи пожалел даже, что оставил перчатки дома, и поглубже спрятал ладони в карманах. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то круглое и прохладное, и Дайчи задумчиво покрутил в пальцах мелкую монету, провел по ребру, снова задумавшись.  
  
***  
Первый раз эта монетка оказалась перед Дайчи три года назад, после самой первой тренировки в старшей Карасуно. Он сидел на подоконнике с учебником в надежде хоть что-то прочитать перед уроком, но вместо этого бездумно пялился в оглавление — никак не получалось сосредоточиться.  
  
В средней школе ему страшно нравилось играть в волейбол, и с первого дня в Карасуно он с нетерпением ждал, когда начнутся тренировки. Но первая встреча в командой... озадачила.  
  
На раскрытый на коленях учебник упала тень. Подняв голову, Дайчи увидел улыбчивого лохматого первогодку — стрижка у Суги тогда была странной, короче нынешней, и волосы торчали в разные стороны, — с которым успел познакомиться утром перед тренировкой.  
  
— Пенни за твои мысли, — сказал он тогда, присаживаясь рядом, и видимо, заметив растерянность на лице Дайчи, смущенно объяснил: — есть такая... игра, наверное? Я видел в кино. Когда ты видишь, что кто-то серьезно задумался, но стесняешься спросить, а твой собеседник, возможно, стесняется поделиться сам, можешь предложить ему символическую плату. У меня нет ни одного пенни, но есть... — он порылся в кармане рубашки, — пять йен? Ты выглядел таким собранным на тренировке, но эту страницу не можешь победить уже минут десять. Может, поделишься?  
  
Дайчи растерянно взял предложенную ему монетку, и, раздумывая, а не стоит ли правда поделиться, спросил:  
  
— Пять йен? За мои мысли?  
  
Суга довольно кивнул, и Дайчи, сам от себя не ожидая, выложил ему все, как на духу: про легендарных Карасуно, с которыми так хотелось играть, про семпаев и учителей. Тренер Укай, о котором Дайчи столько слышал, как оказалось, ушел, а без него и команды, которую он тренировал, волейбольный клуб пришел в упадок — казалось, всем было все равно, будут ли они вообще играть или нет. Вчера они списывались с Хаято — его новая школа не славилась особенно сильным волейбольным клубом, но они приступили к тренировкам едва ли не с первого дня занятий.  
  
Суга только улыбнулся ему ободряюще и сказал:  
  
— Настрой — это уже полдела. Смотри, ты хочешь тренироваться и всех победить, и я тоже хочу. Если тот высокий хмурый парень, который пришел с нами, не передумает и тоже будет тренироваться, нас будет уже трое. Мы найдем еще несколько человек, и у нас все получится, вот увидишь.  
  
Он легко пихнул Дайчи в плечо, и тот так же легко качнулся в ответ. Хотелось бы, чтобы так оно и было, и то, что он был не один, уже слегка разгоняло сгустившиеся тучи над головой.  
  
Монетка осталась у Дайчи, но уже через несколько дней он с теми же словами вернул ее Суге — тот вышел во двор на обед встрепанным еще сильнее обычного, хмурился, и Дайчи сперва растерялся от неожиданности — встречая Сугу каждый день на обедах и тренировках и возвращаясь вместе домой, он уже привык, что тот всегда улыбается, и таким его видел впервые. Заметив перед собой на обеденном столике знакомый медный кругляшок, тот вздохнул, а потом со вкусом нажаловался — на уехавший из-под носа автобус, на завуча, который отчитал его за опоздание, на барахлящую технику и то, насколько не его, Суги, сегодня день. Потом попытался было просить прощения, что портит настроение, но Дайчи только покачал головой и извинений не принял — предложенная Сугой игра чувства вины не подразумевала, этим она ему и понравилась. И Суга нравился— даже о своих неудачах тот рассказывал легко и с иронией, его хотелось поддержать, с ним хотелось проводить время. Уже тогда Дайчи понял, какой удачей было с ним познакомиться.  
  
С тех пор так и повелось: они передавали друг другу монетку и предлагали помощь или совет, давали друг другу выговориться, делились мыслями и планами. Не было четких правил — всегда можно было поговорить и просто так, но иногда Дайчи видел, как Суга хмурится и кусает губы, пытаясь справиться сам, и тогда их общая традиция помогала его разговорить.  
  
Дайчи и сам иногда запирался случайно внутри своей головы. Чаще всего Суга угадывал, когда нужно спросить, но иногда протягивал монетку Дайчи и просто так, когда тот от усталости не думал ни о чем вообще. Дайчи отвечал, что его мысли сейчас не стоят и пары йен, но монетку забирал — это значило, что в следующий раз он сможет задать Суге вопрос, и тот скажет ему правду, не утаивая и не коря себя за навязчивость.  
  
Но в этот раз что-то мешало Дайчи задать вопрос. Зима перевалила за середину; шли их последние месяцы в старшей школе. Бесконечные тесты и экзамены вымотали их не меньше тренировок перед Национальными, даже хуже — никакого удовлетворения, только усталость и ощущение, что нервы вот-вот сдадут.  
  
Но Суга выглядел не столько нервничающим в ожидании результатов — это Дайчи бы из него вытряс, — сколько странно задумчивым и молчаливым. В занятиях уже не было особого смысла, но он исправно приходил каждый день, сидел в перерывах вместе с Дайчи и Асахи в холле первого этажа и наблюдал за засыпающим дороги снегом за окном, и непонятно, откуда взявшаяся робость каждый раз мешала вытряхнуть Сугу из оцепенения.  
  
***  
Дорога домой на этот раз тоже проходила в молчании. Суга так и раздумывал о чем-то своем, Дайчи не знал, как к нему подступиться, а на Асахи после тестов и вовсе нашло поистине буддистское спокойствие. Последнее явно было к лучшему: перед тестированием тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
  
Распрощавшись с Асахи на повороте, Дайчи решился было начать разговор, но Суга вдруг подал голос первым:  
  
— Зайдешь в гости? Сегодня никого допоздна не будет.  
  
Дайчи задумался на секунду: пора было готовить документы, но у него было еще несколько дней на это, так что... почему бы и нет?  
  
Комната Суги сейчас была абсолютным отражением его собственной — всюду возвышались стопки учебников и тетрадей, припорошенные какими-то распечатками. Он осторожно подвинул несколько свернутых вдвое листов на тумбочке и поставил на нее пакет с булочками, которые они купили по дороге.  
  
— Ох, прости, — Суга уронил сумку на пол и быстро сгреб с кровати какие-то документы, сложил на стол, добавив их к итак уже внушительной горе бумаг. — Руки до сих пор не дошли собрать это все...  
  
Дайчи только головой покачал:  
  
— Думаешь, у меня лучше?  
  
Суга смущенно фыркнул и уселся на покрывало, похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Так странно, знаешь... Неделю назад каждая минута на счету была, а теперь все как будто замерло. Мне постоянно кажется, что это просто я о чем-то важном забыл.  
  
Дайчи уселся рядом — слишком близко, не рассчитав расстояние, и вплотную прижался бедром к бедру Суги. Захотелось отодвинуться, потом — не отодвигаться, и Дайчи признался, стараясь скрыть непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение:  
  
— Я сегодня проснулся до рассвета, включил лампу возле кровати и схватил учебник с пола — по физике, что ли... Минут пятнадцать листал, пытаясь понять, где остановился.  
  
Суга фыркнул, а потом, не сдержавшись, расхохотался:  
  
— Это ужасно! — он потрепал Дайчи по плечу, — Ладно, ты выиграл. Мне прошедшие экзамены спать не мешают.  
  
— А что мешает? — спросил Дайчи, и по взгляду Суги понял, что попал в точку. Тот смотрел растерянно и немного виновато — точно так же, как когда Дайчи ловил его на самоедстве. Дайчи достал из кармана монетку и протянул Суге, — Ты сам не свой уже неделю. Рассказывай.  
  
— Я... — Суга закусил нижнюю губу, замявшись, — я решил подавать документы в Токио.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Суга самым первым из всех них выбрал, чем будет заниматься дальше и куда поступать, за год до поступления узнал о педагогическом факультете в Тохоку все, что только можно, и до сегодняшнего дня Дайчи не сомневался, что и документы у Суги все уже давно готовы.  
  
— И куда именно?  
  
— В Токийский, в Кэйо... — выражение лица у Дайчи, наверное, было слишком говорящим, потому что Суга, глянув на него, махнул рукой смущенно, — не смотрит на меня так, мальчик из Мэйдзи, могу я помечтать?  
  
— Я еще не поступил, — теперь покраснел и сам Дайчи, — и я не имел в виду ничего такого, просто... Кэйо? Там разве есть педагогический?  
  
— Я буду подавать документы на издательское дело.  
  
Дайчи удивленно присвиснул.  
  
— Ты поэтому так налегал на информатику?  
  
— Она всегда мне сложно давалась, — пожал плечами Суга и знакомо наморщил нос, — а уж в таких количествах...  
  
Дайчи неверяще покачал головой. Вот ведь, и молчал же!  
  
— Так что, Токио?  
  
— Если получится, да, — Суга отвел взгляд и нервным жестом смял покрывало в пальцах, разом выдавая страх и волнение. Дайчи привычно сгреб его за плечи — сам он в Суге не сомневался ни секунды. Завозившись под рукой, Суга завалился на него, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
  
— Получится, — сказал ему Дайчи как можно увереннее, — произведешь хорошее впечатление на собеседовании, и тебя обязательно примут.  
  
— Хотелось бы... но, кажется, я все испорчу — все время порчу. Ты не помнишь, какое я произвел впечатление, когда мы впервые встретились?  
  
— Хорошее. Главное, денег им не предлагай, — фыркнул Дайчи и тут же получил чувствительный удар по колену.  
  
Суга снова завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Дайчи достал из пакета и протянул ему все еще теплый сверток, от которого аппетитно тянуло пряным соусом.  
  
Они просидели так до позднего вечера, даже не зажигая свет. Суга сдвинулся немного, поджимая под себя ноги, но из-под руки Дайчи так и не вылез, и сидеть так было хорошо и удобно, и никакие дурацкие мысли больше не лезли в голову.  
  
— Хочешь, завтра к ребятам сходим? — предложил Дайчи, наблюдая, как свет фар проезжающих мимо машин пробегает по полу и забирается на кровать прежде, чем исчезнуть.  
  
— Соскучился по тренировкам? — по голосу было слышно, что Суга улыбается, и Дайчи тут же представил себе эту улыбку, хитрую и немного усталую, — я тоже, но, может, не стоит отвлекать их? Им нужно учиться играть без нас.  
  
Дайчи задумался. Им всем теперь предстояло учиться играть друг без друга, каждому в своей университетской команде, но тем ценнее была возможность еще раз или два поиграть всем вместе, пусть даже просто на тренировке.  
  
— От одной совместной тренировки хуже не будет, уверен. Да и потом, разве им помешает парочка сильных противников для тренировочного матча? Надерем им задницы, чтобы не зазнавались, — закончил он с фальшивым самодовольством, и Суга тихо захихикал в ответ.  
  
Утренняя тренировка, на которую они все-таки договорились пойти, прошла отлично. Им были рады, судя по нестройному громкому приветствию, и тому, как Ноя буквально свалил их с ног приветственными объятиями. Особенно, конечно, досталось еще толком не проснувшемуся Асахи, которого они с Сугой забыли предупредить накануне и потому буквально вытащили утром из постели.  
  
В этом тренировочном зале, с этими людьми Дайчи как нигде чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он смотрел, как после окрика Укая команда разбивается на две, как уже привычно переругиваются перед сеткой Кагеяма с Хинатой, слышал громкий смех Танаки слева от себя, и хотел остаться в этом моменте навсегда.  
  
— Расчувствовался, капитан? А ну-ка прекращай, — фыркнул справа Суга и встал рядом, опершись на его плечо.  
  
— Не я один, — усмехнулся Дайчи — в любой другой день он получил бы от Суги не подколку, а тычок под ребра за лишние сантименты.   
  
Он повернул голову: Суга смотрел прямо перед собой, на то, как разговор пока еще первогодок постепенно превращается в драку, и улыбался той широкой заразительной улыбкой, к которой Дайчи так привык за эти три года. До этого мысли были заняты сперва Национальными, потом учебой, и только теперь Дайчи начал понимать — они действительно расстаются. Будут видеться, конечно: он ни за что не упустит Сугу из виду, они будут навещать команду, и даже Асахи не скроется от них в своей Нагое, но все-таки что-то важное кончалось прямо сейчас, а Дайчи не готов был это отпускать.  
  
Он вздохнул устало и тут же слегка дернулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от пущенного кем-то с той стороны сетки мяча. Обнял Сугу, накрыв ладонью теплый бок, чтобы не сбить неловко с ног, да так и не отпустил.  
  
  
Пришел черед Дайчи теряться в своих мыслях, а Суге — наблюдать и поднимать брови в немом вопросе, как только удавалось столкнуться взглядами. Вслух он пока не спрашивал, и Дайчи был ему благодарен — внутри творилась какая-то неразбериха.  
  
Будущее никогда не вызывало у Дайчи больших сомнений. Он всегда двигался вперед, к победе — в учебе ли, в волейболе, — стараясь не замечать препятствий на пути и просто прикладывать больше сил, когда что-то не получалось. Переходя в среднюю школу, потом в старшую он не грустил, оставляя друзей позади, и всегда был уверен: как только они захотят, непременно найдут способ увидеться. Но теперь он смотрел на Сугу, на все его до одного знакомые движения, как он хмурится и как гримасничает, дурачась, и понимал, что одной возможности изредка видеть друг друга ему будет недостаточно.  
  
  
Комната Суги заметно изменилась с тех пор, как Дайчи был здесь неделю назад — все учебные материалы были сложены аккуратными стопками и их явно стало меньше; вдоль стены под окном стояли коробки.  
  
Он смутно помнил, почему вообще оказался здесь сегодня. Возможно, Суга предложил заглянуть, и Дайчи согласился машинально, даже не задумавшись над вопросом, как следует. В прочем, может, это было и к лучшему — Суга всегда помогал ему разобраться, когда Дайчи чувствовал, что запутался, чем этот случай был хуже?  
  
Суга зашел следом, держа в руках две чашки с горячим чаем, ловко прикрыл дверь ногой. Составил чашки на стол и присел на край кровати. Дайчи неловко опустился рядом.  
  
Суга протянул ему руку, в которой держал что-то, и аккуратно разжал пальцы, но Дайчи и так знал, что там увидит — золотой колосок блестел на солнце, то ли подмигивая ободряюще, то ли дразнясь. Он осторожно взял руку Суги в свои и сжал его кулак обратно:  
  
— Не надо. Я и так расскажу.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
— Я, — начал он и постарался с ходу подобрать верные слова, — до недавнего времени не понимал до конца, что мы правда расходимся. То есть, я знал, что мы закончим школу и каждый пойдет в свой университет, или в колледж, или еще куда-то, и мы будем видеться реже, но это было нормально, а теперь... — он снова запнулся и посмотрел на Сугу, и тот смотрел в ответ с понимающей улыбкой. Это придало сил. — А теперь нет. Будет здорово, если мы оба поедем учиться в Токио, но город большой, и видеться получится не так часто. И я знаю, что этого будет мало. Мне уже мало.  
  
Лицо Суги удивленно вытянулось:  
  
— Уже? Со мной?..  
  
— Да. Я, прости, я ерунду говорю какую-то...  
  
Он снова резко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Суга перебил его:  
  
— А как будет достаточно?  
  
Дайчи прикрыл глаза. Достаточно ли так, как прямо сейчас? Суга сидел рядом, и Дайчи чувствовал его тепло, мог чуть сдвинуть руку и прикоснуться. Достаточно ли будет, если можно будет сделать так всегда? Услышать его в любой момент, увидеть, как Суга улыбается или показывает язык, дразнясь, если можно будет...  
  
— Если ты будешь рядом все время. Если ты будешь со мной.  
  
В комнате стало очень тихо, а потом слева раздался как будто слегка изменившийся голос Суги:  
  
— Ты хорошо понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь?  
  
Открывать глаза обратно совершенно не хотелось, и именно поэтому Дайчи распахнул их и посмотрел на Сугу прямо и уверенно. Ну, ладно, сейчас он засмеется и скажет, что Дайчи запутался и что-то себе придумал, и тема будет закрыта.  
  
С каждой секундой тишины Дайчи все больше опасался того, что мог сейчас услышать. Суга опустил голову, потом взял Дайчи за руку и вложил монетку ему в ладонь:  
  
— Ты можешь спросить меня, что я об этом думаю, и я отвечу честно.  
  
— Ответь, — никакого ответа, кроме четного, ему и не было нужно.  
  
Только Дайчи рассчитывал на ответ на словах, к тому же не слишком приятный, так что Суге удалось его удивить.  
Несколько раз тот беззвучно шевельнул губами, а потом встряхнул головой, будто отчаявшись сказать что-то, подался вперед и прижался к губам Дайчи своими.  
  
Время на секунду будто бы замерло, а потом понеслось с бешеной скоростью. Дайчи пришел в себя глядящим во все глаза на Сугу, который глядел такими же огромными глазами в ответ.  
  
— Нет? Я все совсем не так понял, да?  
  
Суга смотрел на него со все возрастающей паникой во взгляде, и Дайчи хотелось сказать, что все так, все правильно, все ровно так, как должно быть, но больше всему хотелось почувствовать это прикосновение еще раз, убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
  
Поэтому он просто наклонился вперед, неловко, но осторожно притянул Сугу к себе за плечи и поцеловал его сам — медленно, никуда не отстраняясь, аккуратно касаясь губами сухих и слегка подрагивающих губ Суги.  
  
Может быть, кто-то из них что-то понял не так, придумал что-то, но Дайчи не верил в это — мало что на свете ощущалось так правильно, как Суга рядом, его ладонь под ладонью Дайчи и его губы, теплые и слегка шершавые от ветра.  
  
— Мне тоже будет достаточно как-то так, — тихо сказал Суга, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, и Дайчи довольно усмехнулся — обычная легкая ирония возвращалась к Суге удивительно быстро. И это ему тоже нравилось.  
  
Интересно, а что нравилось самому Суге? В Дайчи и в нем самом, в Токио и в издательском деле... Дайчи многое знал о нем, но многое по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Уткнувшись носом в растрепанные светлые пряди, Дайчи привычно провел подушечкой пальца по ребру монетки. Он обо всем еще обязательно спросит.


End file.
